Change Game
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Karena suatu permainan gila yang dicetuskan oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Siwon, dan Yunho terlibat dalam permainan cinta yang rumit dan terkesan bodoh. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka nanti? RnR plis. WonKyu and YunJae.


Disclaimare : Mereka hanyalah milik Tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki.

Summary : Karena suatu permainan gila yang dicetuskan oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, Siwon, dan Yunho terlibat dalam keadaan cinta yang rumit dan terkesan bodoh. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi pada hub mereka? RnR plis. WonKyu and YunJae.

Pair : WonKyu, YunJae, little bit YunKyu and WonJae.

Rate : T

Warning : _Shonen-ai_, BL, cerita ngebut, Gaje, _Miss Typo_, Jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

A/N : Karena untuk kelancaran cerita, jadi bagian awal ini adalah cerita tentang YunKyu dan WonJae. Jadi bagi yang g suka, bisa langsung di skip kebawah. Gomawo . XD

* * *

Awan sudah berubah menjadi _orange_, dan udara pun semakin dingin. Tapi, seolah tak merasakannya kedua sejoli itu pun terus memandang suasana kota dari atas sebuah bangunan yang biasanya kita sebut sekolah.

"Pemandangannya sangat indah ya, Yunyun _hyung_?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang err-bisa kita katakan manis.

"Hm. Tentu, apalagi aku ditemani oleh pemuda manis. Hehehe." Balas seorang yang dipanggil Yunyun.

"Bhuuu.. _Hyungie_, jangan menggodaku." Kata Kyuhyun-nama _namja_ manis itu- dengan wajah yang merona, tak lupa bibir nya yang ia _pout_ kan.

"Hahaha. Kau sangat lucu, _changi_. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Udara sangat dingin dan aku tak ingin kau sakit nanti."

"Baiklah Yunho ku sayang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng dan keluar dari atap sekolah.

Tu-tunggu? _Changi_? Sayang? Oh ya, Kyuhyun dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Yunho dan Kyuhyun merupakan andalan sekolah mereka. Mereka sama-sama wakil sekolah untuk olimpiade Matematika. Yunho yang satu tahun diatas Kyuhyun pun bertugas menjadi tutor bagi Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Dan disanalah mereka kenal kemudian dekat. Dan sekitar setengah tahun lalu mereka jadian. Kedekatan mereka pun hanya sedikit orang yang tahu. Bukan karena ingin disembunyikan, tetapi karena mereka malas untuk mengumbarnya kebanyak orang.

Dilain tempat

"Won, aku bosan ayo kita pergi." Kata seorang _namja_ yang sangat cantik.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Jeje. Aku akan menyelesaikan lemparan terakhir ini dengan cepat."

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Jeje itu pun hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir nya.

"Ya! Kuda, kita sudah disini sangat lama. Kau tau, aku capek menunggu mu."

"Sebentar lagi ya?"

"Terserah!"

Dan ini adalah pasangan kedua kita, Siwon dan Jaejoong. Mereka sebenarnya adalah pasangan yang tak romantis. Bahkan bisa dikatakan pasangan yang aneh. Jaejoong yang hobi memanggil orang dengan nama hewan-bukan maksud berkata kotor-. Jaejoong menganggap bahwa penggilan itu adalah panggilan kesayangan. Dan Siwon yang seorang kapten basket, dia orang yang cerdas dan terpandang tapi terkadang dia malas, sedikit cuek, dan berhobi untuk tidur. Dengan sifat Jaejoong yang manja dan ingin selalu diperhatikan dan melihat bagaimana sifat Siwon, mungkin mereka tidak cocok. Tapi entahlah, toh mereka yang menjalani.

Dan disinilah mereka sedang berjalan kegerbang utama dan hendak pulang. Tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan pasangan YunKyu.

"Eh ada Jongie _hyung_ dan kuda nya." Kata Kyuhyun

Hey. Belumkah aku katakan jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon itu –entah sejak kapan- menyatakan untuk perang? Ya, Kyuhyun dengan sifat _evil_nya sering sekali menganggu Siwon yang sedang tidur. Dan Siwon, walaupun cuek dia tidak dapat untuk tidak membalas apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Dia pun sering menganggu Kyuhyun yang biasanya belajar di perpustakaan. Ya, bagi mereka tak ada hari tanpa bertengkar.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Yak! Kau _magnae_ kurang ajar! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku ini bukan kuda nya Jeje, aku ini pacarnya!"

"Bukankah sama saja?" Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum merendahkan.

"Beda_, pabbo_! Aku tak yakin apakah kau ini memang pintar matematika. Aku ragu, bahkan SANGAT ragu." Balas Siwon tak kalah merendahkan.

"Ck. Yunyun _hyung_, lihatlah kudanya Jongie _hyung_, dia meragukan kemampuan ku. Kepintaranku _hyung_! Ckckck. Tidakkah itu lucu _hyung_?"

"Siwon benar, _changi_. Kau tidak pintar-

Dia menggantungkan kata-katanya, dan membuat Siwon berseringai, Jaejoong tertawa, dan Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum selesai, kau itu tidak pintar tetapi kau itu cerdas Kyunie _changi_." Yunho pun mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Lihatlah itu! Yunyun ku tak mungkin membelamu! Dan memang benar aku tak pintar tapi aku cerdas!"

Wajah Siwon berubah masam, Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kemenangan, Yunho dengan senyuman lembutnya, dan Jaejoong tartawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan lihatlah wajahmu sekarang? Tak salah jika kami-Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong- menamai mu kuda, karena itu sangat cocok untukmu!"

"Hahaha, benar itu Won _changi_, kali ini _EvilMagnae_ benar. Wajahmu tak lebih tampan dari kuda yang sedang kesal."

Tawa Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong pun menjadi-jadi.

"Yak! Kau Jeje _changi_, berani nya mengatai pacarmu sendiri!"

"Hahaha, habisnya wajahmu sangat lucu _changi_."

"Yayaya, terserah kalian sajalah. Tertawalah sepuas kalian."

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana acara nanti malam jadi Kyu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Eum? Pastinya jadi _hyung_. Wookie, Su-ie _hyung_, Minnie ada kan hyung?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju parkiran bersama sambil membicarakan acara mereka nanti malam. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah sahabat, yah walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu sahabat dari adik nya Jaejoong-KimRyeowook- tapi Kyuhyun sudah dianggap adik sendiri oleh Jaejoong. Apalagi, sekarang status Kyuhyun yang menjadi namjachingu Yunho.

* * *

SKIP TIME

* * *

"Hey. Apakah kalian tau aku kemarin aku diajak Sungie-_hyung_ ke sebuah taman bunga. Dan setelahnya kami makan malam romantis dan masih banyak lagi." Kata Ryeowook menggebu-gebu

"Aku tadi pergi ke _Sea World_ oleh Chunnie. Dia menggandeng tanganku dan kami melihat banyak ikan yang lucu."

"Huh. Aku tau mengapa Yoochun-_hyung_ mengajak mu kesana, _hyung_." Kata Changmin

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu karena Yoochun-_hyung_ ingin kau mengenal saudaramu _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu?"

"Silahkan kau pikirkan sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan

_Loading_

_Loading_

_Load-_

"Yak! Kalian duo _magnae_ kurang ajaaaaar!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya

Dan keempat orang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"_By the way_, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong

"Yah. Seperti biasa." Kata mereka berbarengan

"Ck. Apakah tidak ada hal yang romantis yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Wookie

"Hmmm. Entahlah." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh

"Haaaah… Jangankan kalian, aku saja tak percaya. Siwon sangatlah cuek." Jawab Jaejoong

Henng….

"Haaaa! Aku punya ide!" Teriak Junsu tiba-tiba

"Apa?" Tanya keempatnya

"Ah? Eh? Aku lupa." Jawabnya dengan wajah _Innocent_

GUBRAK

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, Su-ie." Kata Jaejoong

"Hoooo. Bagaimana jika kalian tukaran pasangan?"

"Satu lagi ide gila muncul." Kata Kyuhuun

"Bisakah kalian memberikan ide yang bagus untuk mereka?" Kata Ryeowook

"Tidak Kyu! Itu ide yang bagus. Aku menyetujuinya."

"Kau deng- Yak hyung. Seperti otak mu mulai konslet!" Jawab Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Tidak Kyu, aku serius, bagaimana jika seminggu, tidak, tapi satu bulan kita coba. Lalu setelah itu terserah apa yang terjadi."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Kyu, kasian Jae-_hyung_ kan." Kata Su-ie

"_Nope_!"

Dan mulai lah tiga dari lima orang disana memohon atau lebih tepat memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menyetujuinya.

Ah? Heran mengapa ada Changmin di kelompok para _uke_ ini? Jawabannya gampang, itu karena Changmin yang cetar ini masih jomblo! Ya Changmin jomblo. Jadi daripada dia bosan, dia ikut perkumpulan para _uke_ ini. Tapi jangan pikir dia _uke_ loh. ;D

"Baik! Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku dan kuda itu tak pernah akur nantinya."

"_Yes!_"

Terdengar suara riuh dari ketiganya. Yaaaah. Setidaknya ini bukan ide yang buruk untuk keduanya –baca : Jaejoong-

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Setelah berbagai macam pertanyaan dan penolakan dari Siwon dan Yunho. Akhirnya permainan gila itupun terjadi. Karena keduanya tidak ingin terkena amukan dari Jaejoong. Yah, jika Jaejoong sedang mengamuk, itu sangat mengerikan. #plak

"Mengapa kalian melakuakn permainan gila ini? Ah. Aku tau, sebenarnya kau menyukaiku sedari dulu. Tetapi aku telah memiliki Joongie jadinya kau melakukan permainan ini. Yah. Aku yakin itu!"

"Yak! Apakah kau tidak punya kaca dirumah? Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu. Aku juga terpaksa menerimananya. Sudah toh tinggal jalani. Cuma satu bulan."

"Apa kau bilang? Cuma? Ka-

"Berisik! Aku kira kau orang yang cuek, ternyata kau orangnya sangat lebay."

"Cih. Kau yang lebay!"

Dan mereka terus beradu mulut, entah kata apa saja yang telah keluar dari mulut mereka.

Di tempat YunJae

"Jaejoong, siapa yang memberi ide tentang permainan ini?"

"Uh. Itu idenya Changmin. Apakah ini meganggumu?"

"Sebenarnya sih iya, tetapi karena Kyunnie setuju, apa boleh buat. Aku tak dapat menolaknya."

Saat Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong, dirinya tiba-tiba kaget.

"Ja-Jae? Kau tak apa?"

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Jaejoong

"Kau kenapa?"

"Manisnyaaaaaaa!"

"Ha?" Yunho bingung

"Kau manis sekali saat mengatakannya. Ukh. Pasti Kyunnie senang berpacaran denganmu. Ah.. Tak salah jika aku melakukan _game_ ini! Asiiiik!"

Jaejoong berbicara dengan mata berbinar. Itu membuat Yunho mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Yah, sepertinya pacar satu bulannya ini sangat unik.

"Hahaha. Karena kau pacarku, jadi mohon bantuannya ya, Joongie." Kata Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jae

"Euuum." Jaejoong pun mengangguk imut.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haloooo. Haru kembali lagi dengan fic baru. Ini fic WonKyu keempat saya dan fic YunJae ketiga saya. Maaf, jika yang lain aja belum selesai tapi udh buat fic baru. Tapi InsyaAllah fic lainnya bakal aku selesaiin. Ini juga cuma twoshoot rencananya. Jadi chap depan abis. Maaf jika jelek ficnya. Dan maaf juga banyak typo.

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan fic ini? Kalau misalnya peminatnya kurang enggak Haru lanjutin. Kalau misalnya respon bagus, updatenya mungkin habis UAS. Gomawoyo sunbaedeul udah mau baca. Jangan lupa baca fic Haru yang lainnya ya.*promosi* #plak

Terima kasih untuk sunbae-sunbae yang udah review fic saya yg 'Aku Lebih Dulu'.

siwon cute RyeongGyu1004 amanda wu anin arlunerz

mitatitu evil kyu ShiningClouds X Irmawks MyDecember

siscaMinstalove Blackyuline Choihyun93 wonkyunjaemo

Kayla WonKyu simbagyuu wonkyuhomintaoris all

Yang tanya kenapa akhirnya kayak gitu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Enggak maksud berbuat jahat sama Mom and Dad. Hehehe. Buat sequel kayanya susah, jadi saya enggak janji. Dan untuk X sunbae terima kasih kritikannya, semoga saja saya bisa membuat lebih baik nantinya :D. Tapi sekali lagi Gomawoyo sunbaedeul.

Mind to Review?

Klo mau kasih kritik dan saran boleh juga. Tapi enggak terima bashing/flame ya. Arigatou ^^


End file.
